


Bros Being Bros

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Begging, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Dylan O'Brien, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Tyler Hoechlin, Sub Tyler Posey, Threesome - M/M/M, Versatile Dylan O'Brien, Versatile Tyler Posey, versatile Tyler Hoechlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin, Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien bond as co starts(Set during season one)
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien/Tyler Posey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bros Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isnt an update to my current work but Me and my pals from a sterek tumblr group chat devised this plot and me being me i decided to write my take on it XD

Tyler Hoechlin opened the door to the apartment he shared with his cast mates Tyler Posey and Dylan O’ Brien. He noticed the two were sitting on the couch playing video games and laughing. He casually slumped between the two of them with a huff. Posey glanced at him before turning back to the game, though out of the corner of his eye he noticed as Hoechlin quickly adjusted himself in his pants. “You ok there bud?” Posey asked with a knowing smirk. Dylan looked between the two of them. “Cause you know,” Posey began “I wouldn't mind helping you fix that?” Hoechlin raised an eyebrow and Dylan’s jaw dropped. “Oh come on Ty” Posey chuckled, “You know I am into both women and men,” Posey finished sparing another glance at Hoechlin’s crotch which was tenting. Hoechlin had never tried it with a man and his mind was filled with hesitation. As if sensing the struggle in his co star Posey casually placed his hand on the older man's crotch, gently squeezing on the erection. Dylan watched with wonder as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He was however pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Hoechlin looking at him. “You know Tyler,” Dylan said as he situated himself to view the other men. “Posey here said in an interview that he's into S&M,” Hoechlin turned to the other Tyler who was still groping him. His brows raised when the younger man nodded. “Don't you think that keeping that from you is a bad thing?” Hoechlin nodded slowly and Posey smiled once he realized where this was going. “Do you know what happens to bad boys?” Dylan asked with a smirk. Hoechlin immediately knew the answer. “They get punished,” He said as he grabbed Posey’s wrist and removed it from his crotch. 

Dylan smiled as Hoechlin leveled a hard look at the younger Tyler. “So you like taking orders huh?” Posey nodded “Well then how about you finish what you started and help me out with..” he glanced to his erection that was obvious in his pants “..this,” Posey nodded and unzipped the older man’s jeans and pulled out the hardened member that had been constrained in the clothing. He spit into his hand and slowly began to stroke the cock of his cast mate. “You see, it's nothing but casual bonding between co stars,” Casually said as he smiled up at Hoechlin who threw his head back with a moan. Dylan rose from his seat and moved to stand behind Hoechlin. He leant down till his lips were brushing the older man’s, “May I?” he asked waiting for permission. After a pause of the older Tyler thinking Dylan received a nod. With a smile Dylan captured the other man's lips in his, their tongues fighting for dominance before Dylan let out a playful growl and thrusted his tongue into the roof of Hoechlin’s mouth, blocking access to his from the man below him. Suddenly Tyler pulled back with a grunt as he felt his edge coming closer, with a powerful guttural moan he climaxed into Posey’s hand. Both Dylan and Hoechlin watched as the younger man slowly slipped the sticky fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. Tyler Hoechlin’s eyes widened at the sight of another man tasting his release but admittedly he found the scene erotic and pleasing. “You liked that didn't you” Dylan asked as he turned his gaze to the older man of the trio. Hoechlin nodded quickly with a smile before looking at the man between his legs “and what about you, did you enjoy that?” Posey smiled and nodded “yeah,” Suddenly as if he were a man possessed Hoechlin lunged forward and grabbed Posey by his jaw. “Is that any way to speak to someone older than you?” Dylan’s brows shot skyward at this new side of Tyler Hoechlin, he wasn't complaining and he wanted to see more of it. “Yeah Ty, is that how you talk to someone older than you, you should call him Sir, don't you think,” Posey nodded. “Now why don't you answer his question again..with respect.” Dylan ordered. The younger Tyler swallowed hard, “I did enjoy the taste of you Sir,” he answered while staring Hoechlin in the eyes. Dylan gave a wicked grin. “Now how about your relieve us of our clothes,” he heard Hoechlin say. Dylan watched in awe as Posey grabbed onto the waistband of Hoechlin’s jeans, in one swift motion Posey pulled down both the older man's pants and boxers, both Dylan and Posey smiled at the rather large muscle that snapped back against Hoechlin’s stomach. Posey then stood and grabbed the hem of the older man’s shirt and pulled it above his head. Tyler Hoechlin now sat bare naked in front of his co stars and suddenly he realized that he wasn't in the least bit embarrassed. The middle man then watched as Posey stood and moved to stand next Dylan. He dropped to his knees and helped the amber eyed man out of his pants and boxers before removing his shirt once this had been done Posey stood in front of Hoechlin, slowly he removed his own clothes. Once all three men were naked Hoechlin let out a sigh. He smiled at the naked form of Tyler Posey. “Tell us what you want?” Hoechlin said as he felt Dylan climb over the back of the couch to sit next to him. “I want to please you sir, both of you,” he added as he glanced to Dylan. Hoechlin smiled and placed his hands behind his head. “You know I could really do with a shower, but the bathroom is so far away,” Hoechlin said with a smile. “But we could save water if you did it yourself,” Dylan watched as Posey pieced together what was being asked of him before he nodded. “How about you start with these.” Derek said as he moved his head side to side to motion to his under arms. Posey gave another nod before he straddled Hoechlins body and buried his face into the older man’s pits. Dylan smiled as he watched Hoechlin visibly relaxed Posey’s tongue worked his under arms. Dylan began planting kisses over the younger man’s back and shoulders. Once Posey moved from one pit to the next Dylan rose and moved to Posey’s bedroom. There he found numerous lengths of rope that caused Dylan to smile and let out a giddy chuckle. 

He returned to the two with the ropes and placed them on the table. He had plans but they could wait. Hoechling gently pushed Posey away and smiled. “How about you stand up so I can make use of your other side,” Posey nodded eagerly before quickly rising to his feet. Hoechlin followed suit before pushing on the younger man’s back to force him to bend over. Dylan watched as Hoechlin left to his room, he returned moments later with a bottle that Dylan recognized as lube. He gave a smile to the older man before moving to help Posey onto the couch, he still forced the other man to bend over the back of the couch but from this angle he could now make use of Posey’s mouth while Hoechlin used his ass. “Please, Sir..please fuck me,” Dyaln smiled but was caught of guard but the thunderous smack as Hoechlin brought his hand down on Posey’s ass. “Don't worry I will but you will not speak unless we give you permission, do you understand?” Hoechlin asked as he delivered another smack to the younger man’s rear. “I understand sir, I'm sorry,” Posey answered back Dylan watched as Hoechlin slathered his cock with a copious amount of lube, before applying some to Posey’s hole and entering a finger. As the man below him opened his mouth to moan Dylan shoved his member into Posey’s mouth. He let out a moan as the heat of Posey’s mouth encircled his dick. He leaned forward and smiled at Hoechlin who smiled back and leaned forward as well, they met in the middle over Posey’s back in a kiss. Posey let out another moan as Hoechlin inserted another finger. Dylan briefly wondered how Tyler Hoechlin who claimed to be straight would know so much about preparation for anal sex. He however filed the inquiry along with his plans for later. Posey pulled off Dylan’s dick and with an audible pop. “Please sir, just fuck me,” Hoechlin let out another sigh as he gave two strong smacks to the younger man’s rear 

“What did I say about speaking out of turn?” Hoechlin growled causing Dylan to let out a shudder at the forcefulness in the man’s voice. “I'm sorry sir, I am just anxious to feel you inside me,” Posey confessed.

“Don't worry, you'll feel me soon enough,” Hoechlin said as he inserted another finger and continued to opening Posey’s entrance. While he did that Dylan grabbed onto the younger man’s hair and pulled him back onto his weeping dick. He started out slow but as soon as he saw Hoechlin line up his own member with Posey’s hole he quickened his pace. Soon they both simultaneously gave a hard thrust into the man below them. The room became filled the moans and grunts of sex and pleasure. Soon Tyler was panting as he felt himself near the peak of his mountain. One final thrust was all it took before he was sent over the edge, he moaned as he filled Posey with his come. Dylan wasn't too far behind him as he grunted and pulled the head that was currently sucking him off forward causing his cock to burrow deeper into Posey’s throat, he felt the man swallow every drop that shot into his mouth and smiled. Once he was spent Dylan pulled away and moved to fetch the ropes that he had placed on the table. He watched as Posey rose from his position and turned to face Hoechlin. The older man let out a yelp as he felt his arms be pulled behind his back and his face morphed into a scowl as he felt them being tied together. “Whoa guys, I never agreed to this” he protested, however, his words fell on deaf ears as Posey gave a wicked grin and forced Hoechlin to his knees. “Yes but if your gonna give it,” Dylan began before leaning down till his mouth was adjacent to the older man’s ear. “You are going to have to learn how to take it too,” he then began nibbling on the earlobe that was barely touching his lips. 

Together Dylan and Posey led the bound Hoechlin to his bedroom, gave him a forceful shove onto the bed, he landed on his stomach with a grunt. “Untie me guys,” Hoechlin tried, his answer was a hard smack on his ass from Dylan. “You had your turn of giving orders, now..your the bitch,” Dylan grumbled. 

“And bitches don't speak unless they are given permission,” Posey instructed “right?” he inquired. Hoechlin shuddered at his tone but gave a nod. “Yes,” Another slap, though this time to his back upper thigh. “Respect Tyler, or you will be punished.” Posey said, Dylan gave a chuckle after a moment, “I think the bitch wants to be punished,” he glanced at Hoechlin’s back before smiling at Posey, “how many do you think he should get?” Dylan asked as he rubbed circles on Hoechlin’s ass, alternating between each cheek. 

“I think ten should work,” there was a sigh of relief from the man on the bed, “On each cheek<” Posey added causing Hoechlin to groan at the thought. Without warning Dylan reared back his hand and quickly and forcefully brought it down on the bubble that was Hoechlin’s left check, both Dylan and Posey relished in the sweet moan that escaped Hoechlin’s supple lips. Dylan found a rhythm of caressing and soothing each cheek in between snacks so each strike felt like the first. Once he was done he stared pridefully down at the redness of Hoechlin’s ass. “Now what do you say for teaching a bitch like you your place?” Dylan chided. There was a moment of silence. Finally “Thank you sir, for teaching a bitch like me my place, I deserved that punishment.” Dylan grinned maniacally at Posey before he moved to the front of the bed and undid the restraints binding Hoechlin’s wrists. He flipped the older man over onto his back and smiled at the obvious blush that covered all of Hoechlin’s face. He redid the bindings before moving down to to tie the man’s ankles to the foot of the bed. Together Posey and Dylan relished in the sight of a naked and spread eagle Tyler Hoechlin. Posey moved to stand on the side of the bed and began to caress Hoechlin’s face, he dragged his hand down the older man’s face and onto his chest, he began rubbing over pebbles that were Hoechlin’s nipples. The bound man gave out a loud moan from the pleasure that shot through his body. Dylan on the other hand retrieved the bottle of lube from the living room and took his place between Hoechlin’s legs. The older man watched him through his eyelashes with lust. “What do you want?” Dylan asked in a low tone. 

“I..I want..I want you to fuck me,” Hoechlin stammered causing both Dylan and Posey to chuckle. 

“You want me to fuck you like the bitch you are?” Dylan quirked a brow

“Yes sir, fuck me like a bitch, I'm’ your bitch,” he managed. Dylan gave a wild grin at the other man’s words. “Yeah your my bitch, your our bitch.” Dylan purred. Posey positioned himself on the bed so Dylan still had a clear view of Hoechlin’s face but should the older man turn his head to the side he would be met with Posey’s leaking cock. Dylan coated Hoechlin’s entrance with a generous amount of lube before inserting a finger into the orifice. The bound man let out a lust filled grunt as he adapted to the intrusion. He felt as Dylan’s finger hooked causing him to jerk his hips. “Please sir, another,” he pleaded only to receive a slap on the side of his ass cheek. “Bitches don't speak unless given permission, this is your last warning,” Dylan waggled his free finger at the older man who gave a nod. 

Posey collected the bottle of lube and slicked his cock with the substance in preparation. He noticed that Hoechlin was staring at his dick before glancing up at its owner. “Don't worry, you’re gonna be sucking this like the slutty bitch you are,” Posey assured. He watched as another wave of blush washed over the bound man’s face and chest. Hoechlin arched his back as Dylan inserted a third finger. “You ready bitch?” Dylan asked calmly and gently. Hoechlin nodded wildly. “Yes sir, please, fuck me like a bitch, fill me up, breed me like the whore I am.” Dylan was taken aback from what had been said and even Posey was slightly shocked. “You know Ty, I was wondering how you knew so much about preparation for anal sex when you were shoving your cock,” to solidify his point he leaned over and grabbed Hoechlin’s hard dick in his hand and gave it a few strokes causing the man to whimper and thrust his hips into the hand. “How do you know so much about anal preparation?” Dylan asked with a quirked brow.

“I..I used to..do it to myself, when I was alone and jerking off wasn't working?” Hoechlin admitted

“Damn that’s hot.” Dylan said causing both Posey and Hoechlin to smile. “Now how about we give you what you've been begging for,” he finished as he slowly pushed past the older man’s ring of muscle. Hoechlin let out a groan but suddenly his face was grabbed and forced to the side, his mouth was opened and his mouth was pulled onto the leaking cock of Posey. It's owner threw his head back in pleasure as his member was encircled in wet heat of the bound man’s mouth. Dylan started out slow with his thrusts but he caught Hoechlin looking at him from the corner of his eye and the man gave a short nod. That was all the prompting that Dylan required before he quickened his pace. Posey let out a grunt as he filled Hoechlin’s mouth with his come, the older man swallowed as much as he could but in the end his chin was covered in spit and droplets of come, Dylan thought he looked even sexier however the hell that was possible. “FUCK SIR,” Hoechlin roared, “Your gonna ruin my ass,” Dylan decided to allow Hoehcilin voice his pleasure instead of spanking him, his dirty mouth was just as sexy as his ass anyway. “Fuck me sir, I wanna feel you fill me up with your come, want to feel you erupt as you breed me, as you ruin my ass” Hoechlin begged “let everyone know I'm your bitch.” Dylan smiled and nodded as he quickened his pace again. Soon he felt the older man clench down on his cock to signify his coming orgasm, Dylan felt his own groin tighten to signify his. Suddenly without thinking Dylan reached up and grabbed the bound man’s balls and pulled on them. “Bitches don't come unless they are given permission, so you are going to beg to be allowed to come understood bitch?” Dylan asked as he stopped his thrusts. Hoechlin nodded. Dylan resumed his thrusting keeping the man’s balls in his hand.

“Please sir, let me come, let this bitch come, I'll be a good bitch, I need to come so bad it hurts, PLEASE” he finished with a shout. Dylan smiled before moaning as he spent himself in Hoechlin’s hole. “Yes sir, thank you sir for filling me up and marking me as a bitch, now may I come?” Dylan nodded and released the other man’s testicles. A sigh of relief escaped the man’s lips only to be replaced by a moan as his cock was taken into a grip by Dylan who stroked him to completion. With a shout he coated his stomach and chest with his release. Dylan leaned forward and scooped some onto his finger, he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. He then scooped more and held it to Posey who accepted it willingly. Finally he held the last scoop to Hoechlin who hesitantly accepted the digit into his mouth, using his tongue he cleaned the finger earning a smile and nod of approval from both Posey and Dylan.

After that Dylan loosen the ropes that held the man down. This allowed him to sit up slightly. Dylan then straddled his bound co star’s hips while Posey stood between Hoechlin’s thighs and lined himself up with the man’s entrance.”Clean my dick bitch,” Dylan ordered causing Hoechlin to lean forward and take the cock that had just been in his ass into his mouth. Dylan watched and moaned as Hoechiln swirled his tongue around his dick, cleaning off any remaining come. Dylan then slicked his hole and Hoechlin’s cock with lube. Without warning he sank down on the rehardened dick eliciting a moan from Hoechlin while letting out one of his own. Posey then thrust back into the open hole of Hoechlin with a forceful push. The loosely restrained Tyler Hoechlin watched as Dylan raised and sank down on his dick, riding him with elegance and skill. Soon all three men reached completion and shot ropes of hot thick come. Hoechlin was forced to watch as Dylan licked his own spent that landed on the bound man’s chest before turning around. “Clean my ass now bitch,” Dylan ordered Hoechlin gave a nod that would go unnoticed by his co star before plunging his tongue deep into Dylan’s hole who wrapped his lips around Hoechlin’s cock in an effective 69 pose. 

Later all three me laid on Hoechlin’s bed, it's owner still loosely bound to the headboard.

“Can we..can we do this again sometime?” Posey asked breaking the silence. “I enjoyed sucking you guys,” he added

“I enjoyed being called your bitch,” Hoechlin admitted glancing to the men who were curled up under his exposed under arms that were still bound. 

“I enjoyed it all,” Dylan said before the room went back into silence. 

They fell asleep like that until the morning when Dylan untied Hoechlin and all three showered and dressed before leaving to head out to the location of shooting.

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of the Sterek tumblr group chat I hope you all enjoyed that!!
> 
> Let us know what you thought in the comments below as your support is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim +Sterek Tumblr group chat


End file.
